You Worry About Some People
by weasleyjumper
Summary: For some people 'not quite right' is perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**These are for WerePireGirl (Please check out some of her awesome stories!) because she is the perfect match for Albus Potter, it's just a shame he isn't real.**

Cassiopeia Nott lay on her bed, the hangings down, shielding her from the world, eating copious amounts of chocolate, stroking her cat, and crying. Her boy friend (ex boyfriend now) Tristan Zabini had decided to break up with her. She'd thought he was the one! Obviously not because 'the one' didn't go round snogging (yes, she knew he was doing more but really, would you want to admit that to yourself?) random girls. He was bad news, he wasn't worth it, he was the boy she'd been in love with for nearly a year! He had played her and all she could do was go along with it. Her peaceful den of heartbreak was intruded on by a mass of ginger curls, accompanied by a rustle of paper.

"Cassie, I have a plan!" Her friend informed her. Cassie groaned. Her friend's plans were notoriously disastrous.

"It's actually not that bad. And it would _really _piss off some of your relatives." She grinned. Cassie was becoming increasingly interested.

"You go out with Al Potter! Think about it, Zabini's with his ex-girlfriend, you can make them jealous, split them up! As well as that, you can annoy your lovely old Grandparents, brother and God-father by dating the Gryffindor off-spring of a Weasley and a Potter, and he can get back at Scorpius for being with _his _cousin." She beamed as she concluded her surprisingly well-formed plan. If she could annoy her family it would be brilliant, especially if she could annoy Scorpius, dating his best friend should avenge the 'cake-in-hair' incident of the Christmas before. And she would love to make Tristan jealous.

"I assume you've confronted Potter about this." She replied. Her friend nodded excitedly.

"Alright then, I'm in." She agreed, what did she have left to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks and months rolled by, Albus and Cassie went from acquaintances, to friends, to somewhere around best friends. And then one day, during breakfast, one of Cassie's friends burst out laughing completely out of the blue and announced something which unlocked a feeling Cassie didn't like to admit was there.

"You fancy him don't you? You fancy Al!" She choked out. Cassie looked at her appalled.

"How dare you suggest? How? How would you know?" She spluttered.

"You've stopped looking wistfully at Tristan, you were ogling him all the way through Care of Magical creatures and you've written his name on your hand and covered it with hearts." She informed her.

"It's part of the charade?" She attempted weakly. Before banging her head down onto the table.

"Okay, I like him." She admitted wearily.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and do something about it, because I don't give Alice and Tristan another day." Cassie looked up at this to see the 'it' couple of Hogwarts arguing their way into the great hall.

"And you're supposed to break up when they do."

Cassie spent the rest of the day choreographing an intricate plan in her head. She was, after all, a Slytherin, and Slytherins are NEVER rash. As soon as the last bell rang to signal the end of lessons, she rallied her friends and they went to the kitchens to discuss their plan over some ice-cream.

"Right, I've choreographed a plan, and it's my finest yet." She began. A blonde hufflepuff sat up, suddenly intrigued.

"Are you going to poison the water supply?" She asked, excitedly. Cassie gave her a withering look.

"No interruptions please. I'm going to kidnap him, well, you are. You're going to lock us in the big broom cupboard and make us stay there until I give you the signal." She grinned slightly menacingly at their confused expressions.

"I have a question, why?" Her stupid, ginger Slytherin friend whose fault the whole mess was piped up.

"Because I read it in this book, 'Love in the Kitchens', it's about these two house elves enslaved by a cruel master who locks them away, and whilst they're locked up they confess their feelings and it was _so _romantic!" Cassie sighed a little at the memory of the book.

"Okay. How are we going to kidnap him?" A brunette Gryffindor enquired.

"You have to ask to speak to him privately, then stupefy him, Once he's out, just levitate him in there, where I'll be waiting. We'll take his wand and I'll take care of it from there."

"All of us?" Her chirpy Ravenclaw friend asked.

"No, just three for the kidnapping and the rest of you can guard the cupboard on shifts.

The plan seemed to be going smoothly. Albus lay unconscious in front of her, and she was practising her look of confused terror for when he came round. He began to stir and mumbled something. He half opened his strikingly green eyes and she put her part of the plan into action.

"Al! Are you okay? I've been so worried!" She fussed. He frowned a little and sat up.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, perplexed.

"We're in a broom cupboard. I was shoved in here when I walked past, then a little while later, they dumped you in here, I thought you were dead." She bit her lip so hard a tear formed in her eye.

"Oh Cass, it's okay! Do you have any idea who it was?" He gazed at her with wide, innocent eyes.

_Me, _she thought with a small smile.

"No, but I think it might have been Alice or Tristan. They've been going through a rough patch, maybe it was our fault?" She fibbed.

"Do you think they'll break up?" He seemed a little worried.

"Caitlin doesn't give them a day."She replied, honest for what was probably the first time in a few hours.

"Oh, will we, you know, break up when they do?" He didn't sound too keen on the idea.

"I guess." She sighed sadly. Al shuffled over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"If you don't mind..." He gulped, visibly nervous.

"If I don't mind?" She urged him to finish.

"If you don't mind, would you stay my girlfriend?" He asked shakily. She threw herself on him, kissing him to within an inch of his life.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I'm glad we're together." She smiled earnestly. At that point the door should have flung open and Cassie's friends were supposed to tell them they'd done it.

But that didn't happen.

"I said. I'M REALLY GLAD WE'RE TOGETHER!" She shouted, Still nothing.

"Yeah, I heard." Al grinned at her odd behaviour, but she wasn't listening. She'd stomped up to the door.

"Cait? Pearl? Belle? ANYONE?" She banged the door viciously, wishing she hadn't given her wand to Pearl. There was a strange, muffled sound of bodies moving against wood.

Brilliant.

Whoever was on watch had brought their boyfriend up for a snog, and were consequently ignoring Cassie. She turned round to see Al looking at her confused. She slumped to the ground and told him everything.

"You KIDNAPPED me? Just so we could get together, and you believed this would work because you read it in a romance story about house elves?" He seemed more awed than angry. She nodded.

"You really are a nutter." He smiled, before leaning in to kiss her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentines day came around and Cassie found herself in a dilemma. For once in her life, she'd forgotten to buy a gift for something. She always bought gifts, from the weird and wonderful (there are some peculiarly shaped muggle sweets in Spain) to the thoughtful and practical (sunglasses that folded). But for her first Valentines with Albus she had completely forgotten. It was only when he slipped a note into her hand on February the fourteenth, telling her to meet him in the Gryffindor common room for her gift, she remembered. She couldn't go and get him a gift, it was far too late. She would just have to use her Slytherin resourcefulness and hope he hadn't got her anything too exciting. She dashed to his common room, a thousand ideas running through her head.

When she arrived, the room was cramped and buzzing. Couples were ramming their tongues down each other's throats, crushes were blushing at each other, there was even a sixth year couple doing something wildly inappropriate on the rug in front of the fire. She scanned the busy room for a familiar mop of messy black hair, and after a mild panic where she though James was Albus and was cheating on her with his brother's girlfriend, she found him. He was waving at her from the corner of the room, where he was sat with Scorpius and Rose. She felt her heart sink. She could bet that Rose and Scorpius had got each other wonderful presents, and Albus would surely dump her for forgetting if he saw how imperfect she was.

"Hi." She smiled weakly at them. They all flashed huge, dazzlingly white smiles back at her.

"I like your skirt, Cassiopeia." Rose complimented her sweetly.

"Oh, um, thanks." she replied awkwardly.

"I wish I had the courage to go out in a skirt that short." She sighed. Albus spat the butterbeer he'd been drinking across the table.

"Don't you dare Rose Weasley!" He spluttered. Scorpius murmured something in Rose's ear that made her blush in a way that Cassie didn't think humanly possible.

"You behave Scorpius Malfoy, or I'll write to Grandmother about your corrupting Rose." She warned. Her Greengrass grandmother had got on surprisingly well with Rose, and held her in high regard. If she had seen how Scorpius had made Rose blush, he'd be in for it.

"We'd better go and, er..." Scorpius took his girlfriend's hand and tried to tug her away.

"Fold your socks?" Cassie suggested with a wink as they disappeared. She sat down across from Al, and he smiled at her.

"I got you something." He pushed a small parcel across the table to her.

"Oh Al! You didn't have to get anything!" She gushed as she began unwrapping it.

"What, and have your cousin laugh at how pathetic I am at dating a Slytherin? No chance." He chuckled.

"Oh merlin Al, this is wonderful!" The parcel was a Parselmouths album, her favourite band.

"You said you liked them once and I found this in a shop a while back and-" She cut him off by pressing her lips against his and kissing him.

"That's a really good distraction." He breathed. She grinned.

"Now it's time for your present." She told him, took a deep breath and jumped up onto the table.

"Sonorous!

_Oh Albus Potter,_

_There's no one hotter,_

_Except maybe me,_

_It's true I'm sorry!_

_I'm improvising this,_

_Give me a kiss!_" She leant down and he pecked her on the cheek, the whole room was staring at her as she began to do a small tap dance routine on the table.

"_I forgot about ,_

_I was so happy that it slipped my mind,_

_Both rhythm and rhyme,_

_Were lost that time,_

_I doubt you'll forget today,_

"_So let me just say,_

_I'm really embarrassed right NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_" She sang, although the last few notes were drowned out by applause and cheers for her feat.

"Sorry Al, I forgot to get you a present." She informed him quietly. They laughed until they cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly a two years after that fateful day in the broom cupboard, Albus and Cassie were back, though this time they were in there by choice and had a large packet of chocolate chip cookies, a mad cat and two unconscious, well, from were they were, they could barely make out that they were people.

"Do you know what they're here for?" Albus asked conversationally, gesturing at their companions.

"I thought you knew? I don't." She looked up at him from the cookie she was holding. He shrugged, with Hogwarts, you never quite knew.

"I have come to a very serious conclusion." He informed her sincerely.

"No, you've come to a very Severus conclusion." She corrected him, jokingly. He just stared back at her.

"Right, anyway, I have come to a conclusion that I hope you will agree with, because it is very...conclusive." He rambled a little, it seemed as if he was trying to put off this very conclusive conclusion. Was he going to dump her? She hadn't been the most attentive of girlfriends over the last few weeks, what with NEWTs just around the corner. She'd only embarrassed them once in the past while, when she and a group of friends had decided to set off some fireworks in the library to spell out Al's full name.

"Please don't dump me! I'll be more girlfriendy! I promise!" She begged, the words spilling out of her mouth before her rational brain could stop them. He looked at her, bewildered.

"Dump you? I was going to say-" But he was interrupted by Cassie's rather lardy white cat chucking itself at Albus.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" They both screamed as the cat flew through the air. They could do nothing about it as it landed on Al's head. It pawed at his crow's nest before stretching, mewing quietly and...falling asleep.

"Cass, what's it doing on my head?" Albus asked, too scared to even open his eyes.

"Sleeping." She replied in awe. He opened his eyes and breathed out in relief, the cat stirred.

"Shh! Al ! Stay still you flobberworm!" She hissed. He gave her a bemused look.

"Flobberworm?" He asked, incredulous. She huffed little and stuck her nose in the air.

"It has insulted some people, anyway, what were you saying until the cat attacked?" she enquired.

"Oh, er, well. I think, no, I know that I'm in love with you. I should have said sooner, I mean, we've been together for nearly two years! More, if you count the ' not entirely fake dating'." He babbled a little as Cassie stared at him. That boy, that boy with a cat on his head, had professed his love for her in a broom cupboard, with the witness of two unconscious and as yet unidentified people and several hundred spiders.

"Shut up Al, I love you too. And I would kiss you, only it might disturb the cat." She cut across him.

"Oh! Well, brilliant, fantastic!" Before he could babble any more, she shoved the packet of biscuits under his nose.

"Have a biscuit."

**A/N: Shall I do the proposal and wedding day e.t.c? Or should I leave it there? Do please let me know. And WerePireGirl, you had better enjoy this, or I will...do something to cause you great pain and misery.**


	5. Chapter 5

Their seventh year at Hogwarts came to a close on a slightly cloudy day in July. Cassie sat in the empty Dorm room she'd slept, laughed, cried, eaten, drunk, read and partied in for seven years. She was packed and ready to go. Except not really. It was the end! The end of all her days at Hogwarts. The end of singing in the common rooms, hiding in the library, Quidditch matches, Hogsmeade trips, Hallowe'en feasts, falling asleep in the kitchens, parties in the room of requirement, sunny days by the lake and snowy Christmas Hogsmeade trips. In a few short hours she was to be on the train home, her last ever trip home on the Hogwarts Express. Soon she wouldn't be Cassie Nott, Slytherin Princess and school girl. She wouldn't be a student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would be Cassiopeia Nott, Madam Malkin's employee. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and keep learning. To have another go, another seven years. See if she was still a Slytherin in the Sorting Hat's opinion. See if she would still be friends with a bunch of idiots like she was now, if she started all over. See if she made the same mistakes, made the same memories. See if she decided to kidnap her fake boyfriend-turned real boyfriend. See if she would do half the things and meet half the people she had in the last seven years.

"Are you okay?" A voice, familiar and comforting came from the doorway. Cassie froze a fake smile onto her face and looked up to see Al gazing down at her.

"What me? Yeah, of course." She rushed her words out, trying to stop herself from just flinging herself at him. Not that he'd mind.

"Cassie, you're crying." He stated. Cassie touched her cheek, and sure enough, she was crying.

"I didn't really notice." She replied glumly. He sat down next to her on top of her trunk.

"It's okay to be sad about leaving. I still haven't really got used to the fact that, that I'm not coming back." He reassured her.

"Merlin Al, you make it sound like you're dying!" Cassie sniffed, eyes twinkling with a mixture of tears and mirth.

"Even in the depths of misery, you can still find a way to insult me." He grinned.

"Al, it's over. All of it. I'm never going to sneak out past curfew to find Unicorns and dress up as fairies with the girls ever again!" She cried.

"I can actually picture you and your misfits doing that, back when you were cute little firsties." He had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What? Sure we did it once or twice in first year, but we've been doing it frequently since fifth year." She informed him. Strangely, it didn't seem to surprise him.

"Sorry, momentarily forgot my girlfriend isn't quite right." He replied. She rolled her eyes then glanced around the room.

"On September first, some evil little newbie Slytherins are going to take over my Dorm." She sighed.

"How do you know they'll be evil?"Al asked, perplexed.

"They''re Slytherins Dumbass!" She clipped his ear.

"Sorry, dear. But just think, all the friends,enemies, good times, bad times, Christmases, Easters, tests, boys, food, gingers. All of that is waiting for them. Except maybe gingers, the Weasley supply is dwindling, we've no fresh stock." Cassie laughed a little at this, before replying simply.

"Lucky little beggars."

"Are you scared, Cassiopeia Nott?" He whispered. One tear slid down her face, confirming this.

"Shall we have one last tour of the castle?" She suggested. He smiled back.

"Read my mind."

They were reaching the end of a corridor, Cassie narrating their journey with anecdotes.

"And that's where Cait- Oh!" They'd turned the corner and found themselves in a very important corridor. Not ten metres away was the tall broom cupboard that had hosted two of the most defining moments of their relationship and where they tended to meet after curfew.

"Shall we go in, one last-" Albus started.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare finish that sentence. We have much unfinished business in this cupboard, we will see it many more times!" She insisted pushing the doors open. Inside was a packet of chocolate chip cookies, a mad cat and two unconscious people, who looked to be Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. He'd gone and re-created the cupboard when they'd said 'I love you' (or something to that sentiment).

"Al! This is … perfect!" She hugged him

"I was going to try and kidnap you, but your friends aren't the best at keeping secrets." He chuckled.

"So what do you say. Shall go in for one not last time?" He didn't wait for an answer and hauled her in, the door clicking shut behind them. Little did they know, a certain gaggle of girls were on the other side, locking them in.

One last time.

**Well, I asked if you wanted any more chapters , regardless of whether you do or don't, I'm giving you some. Have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a year since they'd left Hogwarts, and Cassie and Al were back for his sister's first house cup final as the Slytherin house captain. They were wandering about the grounds when Al turned to her with a grin on his face.

"Shall we go to the cupboard?" He asked her.

"Will we be allowed? I'm pretty sure our good old headmistress is relieved she's got us out of her castle, wouldn't it kill her if she realised we'd managed to get back in?" Cassie replied.

"No one can ever truly get rid of us, Cass, we're like, we're like..." He struggled to find the right word.

"We're like evil! Always there, always waiting!" Cassie supplied.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we welcome Albus Potter, reading an excerpt from his auto biography, I'm in Love With a Psychopath." Al imitated the voice of Lee Jordan, a famous Wizarding Wireless presenter and friend of his Uncle George and Auntie Angelina. Cassie swatted him with her bright pink bag.

"Oh all right then, let's go back to the cupboard." She huffed, as if he was forcing her.

When they arrived at the cupboard, Cassie did a little 'told you so' dance.

"I told you! I told you we'd come back again!" She giggled as he opened the door. She stepped in as he held the door open for her. On the table there was a piece of paper. Cassie gasped. On the paper was a message made from cut out bits of a cookie packet and illustrated with moving pictures of the mad cat and the unconscious people. The message read...

"Will you marry me Cassiopeia Nott?" Cassie turned to see Albus down on one knee, a ring winking up at her from the purple velvet case he held.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you so, so much Albus!" She grinned, almost crying with ecstasy. He stood up and kissed her, both of them overwhelmed.

"But Albus, you'd better not be planning on us actually getting married in this cupboard, because the Butterfly Diamond Princess dress I want isn't going to fit in here." She told him seriously.

He gulped nervously.


	7. Thanks for all the reviews!

"I've been thinking of some names." Cassie announced at dinner. Albus looked up from his Spaghetti.

"Attractive Potter, you've got sauce down your chin. It's a wonder nobody snapped you up before me." She surveyed her husband's food covered face critically.

"You love me and you know it. So what names have you been thinking of for our spawn?" He asked.

"Don't call the baby spawn! Well, I was thinking maybe Nalin or Wistar for a boy, in keeping with the 'naming kids after flowers' thing that both out families have going on. Or maybe Astor, Kas is quite sweet too, just sounds a bit too much like my name. And Rosemary, Amaryllis or Almari, for a girl."

"Not Nalin or Wistar, but Astor and Kas are nice. Rosemary sounds too much like Rose for me, Amaryllis sounds like a body part, but Almari sounds pretty, what does it mean?" Al asked. Cassie blushed a little.

"Kas and Almari both mean cupboard. Kas is Afrikaans and Almari is Malay." Al shook his head a little at her explanation.

"Cupboard? Because of the broom cupboard? I have never met anyone quite as peculiar as you." He smiled affectionately at his pregnant wife.

"So it's settled then, Kas for a boy, Almari for a girl?" She asked, hopefully, her blue eyes wide as saucers.

"I'll think about it. I was going to suggest Emily and Jack, or just name them after someone dead like the my parents did, with the exception, of course, of Luna. So our kid would be called Nymphadora Myrtle Potter, or something equally awful." Albus seemed a little bitter about his name.

"Aw Albus Severus Potter, are you still cross about your funny name?" Cassie cooed.

"Rich coming from you, Cassiopeia Elladora Potter." He retorted. Cassie shook her head and gestured to her large bump.

"Sorry Al, it was the baby talking." She apologised, with all the sincerity of, well, a not very sincere thing. He addressed the bump.

"Rich coming from you Cupboard-Flower Nymphadora Myrtle Potter." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe this. We're sending her to Hogwarts. Are we mad? Do you remember your behaviour there? She'll be pregnant by the time she's fourteen!" Al spluttered as his youngest child, Ione boarded the scarlet train. Cassie slapped his arm and looked pointedly at Victoire, who was sending her first Grand child off to Hogwarts. Her daughter, Amilie, had been a shining example of how _not _to behave at Hogwarts, and Victoire was still touchy about it.

"You're like this every time, with Almari, with Astor, with Kas. Now please, we all know how much of a mistake you think this is, shut up!" Cassie hissed at him.

"Al doing the protective thing again?" A woman with short red curls joined their conversation, her blonde husband just behind her.

"Again, you'd have thought it might have occurred to him that we've raised our children well by now." Cassie sighed.

"He's probably just stressed, what with his 'baby' going off to school, and Almari's boyfriend." Rose laughed a little at her friend.

Cassie and Al both froze.

"Almari. Has. A. Boyfriend?" Al spat out the words, as if they burned his mouth. Rose looked confused and Scorpius roared with laughter.

"She didn't tell you? Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! She did say she'd told you." Rose fussed, red in the face.

"No, I knew, it's just him that didn't." Cassie explained quietly. Albus had gone a shade of purple Cassie was sure she'd never seen a person go before.

"You knew? You didn't tell me!" He all but howled. Scorpius was almost crying with laughter.

"I knew she'd tell you at an appropriate time, and he's a very nice boy." Cassie reassured him.

"An appropriate time? She left me to go into cardiac arrest when my _dear cousin and wife _mentioned it!" He fumed.

"Darling, it's not so bad you were a teenager once, remember?" She soothed.

"Yes, and that is exactly why I am pulling her out of Hogwarts and sending her to the Salem Witch Institute." he replied.

"That's an over reaction if ever I saw one! And you call me a drama queen! Taking her out of Hogwarts won't help or hinder it." Cassie teased.

"Why not? Is he at Beauxbatons? Or Durmstranng? If there's one thing Uncle Ron taught me, it was never to trust a Durmstrang boy." Al warned. Cassie frowned.

"I thought you said it was how to play chess?" Scorpius interjected, earning a glare from his wife, cousin and best friend.

"No, he's not from abroad. He's a muggle. You remember Sam Drew, from down our road?" Cassie asked gently. Albus went purple again.

"Drew? He's our age! I refuse to let that pervert ever lay eyes on our daughter again!" He choked.

"What is it with Wizard's need to call people by their last name in anger?" Rose wondered aloud. Cassie and Albus ignored her, and Scorpius had his eyes trained on the couple.

"No you daft flobberworm! His son, Jack." Cassie informed him. Albbus looked slightly less murderous.

"Never liked the name Jack." He muttered. Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"You wanted to call Almari that if she were a boy."She retorted.

"Burn Potter!" Scorpius crowed.

"Please don't ever say that again, Scorpius. And I don't know why you're laughing. Your daughter just missed the train snogging Zabini's son." Cassie told him with a smug smile, before she disapparated, leaving a scene of turmoil behind her. She really was a true Slytherin.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie entered the field of tombstones with her heart heavy. She hated them so much. They just reminded her of her losses, and the way she could easily go. She shuddered as she passed a marble angel, marking the loss of a five year old. It was wrong, that little five year old was dead, that innocent life lost, whilst people like Lucius had lived past one hundred. Lucius was buried somewhere there, and he must have been seething down in hell. Sharing the same hallowed ground as muggles and mudbloods. Mudbloods like her Albus. Frankly, he didn't deserve it. Lucius Malfoy deserved much, much less. Cassie's train of thought was interrupted as she spotted it, the brand new stone in the Potter area of the Graveyard. Lying under the earth, next to his sister, was her beloved husband. She hobbled over, her arthritic knees almost giving up on her. She lay a bunch of flowers, nothing particularly meaningful, onto the recently dug up earth. She traced the golden lettering on the stone, a tear forming in her eye as she spelt the name of her love out.

There was nothing she wanted more than for him to return, not as the pained being he'd left the world as, but her Al. The boy who had told her he loved her with a cat on his head. Had proposed to her in a cupboard, and had let her name his first daughter and second son with names that honoured said cupboard. She chuckled a little at the memories from a time when it didn't hurt to run. She realised it was the first time she'd laughed since the night he'd died.

She took out a cloth and wiped imaginary dirt and dust from the stone.

"This." She announced to nobody in particular. "This is from the cupboard that brought me and my Al together." She tied it about the stems of the meaningless flowers, and suddenly they meant something.

"I love you, Potter." She gave the sky a watery smile, because if Al was anywhere, he'd be up there, not rotting away underground. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.

It was her Al!

"Al?" She asked, excitedly. The raven haired boy shook his head.

"No Mum, Dad's dead. It's me. Astor." Her son replied. Cassie felt the hope that had filled her dissipate. For a moment then it had been Al.

"I'm taking you home now Mum." Astor told her gently, pulling her up. With a sigh and a sad look to the stone that made it real, she walked away and into real life.

**A/N: Well that was distinctly depressing, if you feel sad, go read some of my other fics, or Days of Summer, by WerePireGirl. Shameless piece of advertising there, but hey-ho. The first multi-chap I've completed (I **_**will **_**complete my other one!). Hope you've enjoyed, even if I've lead you on at times, and written a depressing chapter when the story was **_**supposed **_**to be funny. I'm really sorry if that's news to you. I will try harder.**

**Farewell.**

**(And review!)**


End file.
